


We Do Not Speak His Name

by ebomb12996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fred and George, Gred and Forge, Grimmauld Place, Mauraders, Other, marauders map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebomb12996/pseuds/ebomb12996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George find out Sirius and Remus are the marauders. Brief one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Do Not Speak His Name

“See you Padfoot, Moony.” Harry said waving as he left Grimauld Place.   
“Bye Prongslet, don’t forget to write me this year!” Sirius yelled as the door slowly shut on the outside world. He turned around and saw Fred and George’s awestruck faces. “Uh, Fred, George. Is something wrong?”   
“You. You two are—” George began, stuttering over his words.  
“Padfoot and Moony?” Fred finished not believing what he had just heard.  
Remus sighed. “Yes. Sirius, James and I were the mauraders. Sirius is Padfoot. James was Prongs, and I am Moony.”  
Fred and George looked at each other.  
“Oy! We got—“  
“Taught by a maurader!”  
“We are not—”  
“Worthy to be—”  
“In your presence—”  
“Oh mighty pranksters!”  
“Wait, wasn’t there a fourth maurader? A Wormtail?” Fred confusedly asked.  
Sirius and Remus looked at each other. “We do not speak his name.” They growled out of gritted teeth.


End file.
